Rompiendo Promesas
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Porque el se había hecho una promesa: protegerla con toda su vida. ¿Se puede romper una promesa y cortar la vida de otra persona al mismo tiempo? Carlisle/Leah Para mi Esposa Faby! Hecho con muchisimo amor


_¡Hola! Acá vengo con mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, dedicado a alguien muy especial: __Fabyginny05 o simplemente Faby. Reto por Amigo Invisible para Navidad, del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león." Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos abajito._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________*_

_Los personajes y el lugar no me pertenecen, es todo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la idea y el desarrollo de la historia son basados en mi distorsionada imaginación._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________*_

_**Rompiendo promesas**_

_**Por:**_

_**DarkRose Spell**_

La realidad lo golpeó de frente. Ella no debía haber luchado en esa batalla, él lo sabía. Pero no pudo negarse, ella quería participar, él la iba a proteger. Pero falló, no la protegió, no la cuidó, no pudo salvarla de aquella mordida proveniente de uno de los neófitos. Ahora allí estaba ella, postrada en una cama, casi inmóvil, pálida. Podía oír sus quejidos casi silenciosos. Era su fin y él no podría hacer nada.

Salió del cuarto, quería relajarse, aunque le iba a ser imposible. Allí en la sala, estaba la manada y su familia, esperando alguna noticia esperanzadora, algo que les dijera que Leah saldría viva. Carlisle pasó desapercibido, pero sabía que alguien lo seguía, era imposible que allí alguien no te escuchara.

-Dígame, por lo menos, que aún le queda tiempo aquí, a mi lado. Por favor... – no puedo evitar sollozar. Ella era lo único que tenía. Como le explicaría a su madre, que Leah se había muerto...

-Mira Seth. Ella está muy débil, le extraje casi toda la ponzoña que pude, pero era tarde. Está en su cuerpo, se esparce a mucha velocidad, no sé cuánto le queda...

Lo observó, estaba más pálido que la hermana. No la estaba pasando nada bien, primero su padre, luego su hermana. Se estaba quedando solo a cada paso que daba y era seguro de que quería quedarse quieto, no avanzar. Se quedó paralizado y Carlisle siguió avanzando hacia los jardines.

_-Mira Jacob, yo se que esto no me debería importar a mi, pero Leah no puede participar en esta batalla. __Tú lo sabes, ella no está preparada, es más débil que nosotros, está cegada por la angustia y cree que luchando Sam volverá a ella._

_-Lo sé Carlisle, pero ya todos hemos hablado con ella, pero no quiere recapacitar. El ser un lobo le cambió la vida, ella no quería ser "esto" – sonrió amargamente._

_-Por favor Jacob, habla con Sam. ¡Hagan algo!_

_-No está en mis manos Carlisle, es su decisión._

_Se había quedado solo, sintió como la brisa golpeaba su rostro siempre sereno. Se tiró al suelo, cabizbajo, y aunque nadie se dio cuenta, estaba asustado. No quería que haya pérdidas en esta batalla. Debía hacer algo. Ella no la escucharía, como no escuchó al resto. Pero podía ayudarla sin que se diera cuenta_. _La protegería durante la batalla, sería su escudo cuando lo necesitara, su arma cuando esté exhausta...._

Sonrió de lado, que idiota había sido. Que ingenuo, puso la vida de ella en riesgo, todo por su cobardía de no enfrentarla antes de la batalla. Observó el bosque que se levantaba a sus pies. La copa de los árboles se mecía con el viento, había paz. Se desbordaba una paz, falsa, una que no existía. Había sido una emboscada...

_Vio como Victoria y uno de sus neófitos, luchaban contra Seth y Edward. Esa mujer no admitiría su derrota, al menos que uno de los nuestros cayera. Sería derrotada pero se llevaría a cuantos pueda con ella. _

_Sintió unos colmillos en su brazo. No podía permitir distraerse. Se lanzó encima de su atacante, gruñía. Comenzó a despedazarlo con sus dientes, sus manos. Allí cometió su error fatal, allí vio como dos vampiros atacaban a Leah cuando estaba desprevenida. Se paralizó, no pudo seguir, pudo apreciar como la mordieron en el cuello, como su sangre se derramaba. No lo controló, solo supo que estaba sediento de venganza, la ira lo cegó. Atacó a los tres neófitos que se acercaban al charco de sangre que emanaba de la herida. Los destrozó, los mordió, le arrancó cada miembro de su cuerpo, en un acto desesperado. La persona que debía proteger se moría ante sus propios ojos y él no podía hacer nada... Nada..._

Golpeó el suelo con su puño, dejando una marca bastante profunda. Quería llorar, gritar, demostrar su dolor que lo arañaba por dentro. De su garganta solo salió un gruñido, uno que al escucharlo te desgarraba el corazón. No se podía controlar. Sintió una mano fría en su hombro, era Esme. Tenía una mirada que transmitía el amor que ella sentía por él. Se sentía débil, se levanto y la abrazó. La necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca.

-Leah se estaba quejando del dolor hace unos minutos, pidió por vos...

No terminó de escuchar, salió corriendo en su auxilio. Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Se revolvía entre las sábanas, cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo. Se acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella. Tenía demasiada fiebre, gemía de dolor y cada vez perdía más color, cada vez más pálida, sin vida. Pudo ver como un líquido violáceo brotaba de su boca, su cuerpo estaba rechazando la ponzoña de más que poseía.

Acercó su boca a la de ella, lentamente para que no se altere. Lamió la ponzoña de sus labios, y comenzó a extraer la del interior de su boca. Cuando no hubo más ponzoña, se fue alejando, poco a poco, con una lentitud extrema. Notó como ella se relajaba cada vez más, se estaba muriendo, ya no había nada que hacer. Se levantó y avanzó unos pasos, pero algo lo detuvo, algo cálido, placentero. Se volteó para ver como ella trataba de llamarlo.

-Ca..Carl..isle, p..por fav..or.. no te... vallas. – le costaba demasiado hablar.

Carlisle se acercó y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-Aquí estoy, no me iré.

-A..cer..ca..te.

Carlisle obedeció al ver sus ojos suplicantes. No se podía negar, se fue acercando. Ella lo besó, trató de guardar un último recuerdo antes de morir. Algo que le hiciera recordar lo feliz que fue cuando estaba viva. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. El beso se iba apagando, como los latidos de Leah, sin vida, sin esa gracia que la caracterizaba. No tenía ese carácter fuerte proveniente de ella, era como otra persona. Carlisle ya no sintió nada, ella ya no movía sus labios. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver como se le había escapado la vida a aquella persona tan adorable.

Se quedó al lado del cuerpo durante horas, no quería dar las malas noticias, no se sentía preparado.

Lloró en la manera que pudo, lamentó la pérdida. La observó otra vez y ahí yacía ella:

_Débil, pálida, con una paz en su rostro que denotaba_ _que ella ya no permanecía en la misma habitación con él._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¡Feliz Navidad Faby!_

_Ojala__ te haya gustado el fic, y que fuera lo que buscabas_

_¡Feliz Navidad a __**todos**__ los que pasen por este fic! y si te gustó, dale acá abajo al botón verde y déjame tu opinión._

_Nos vemos en la próxima, los quiere_

_DarkRose Spell, o simplemente Rose_


End file.
